The inventors of the present invention have made every effort to develop a process to solve the foregoing problems of high cost, difficulty in purification and isolation, and unstability in the presence of solvents and hydrogen peroxide, and have finally completed developing a process for preparing phenolic polymers utilizing Coprinus cinereus peroxidase instead of using plant-derived peroxidase which is very costly as a biocatalyst and easily deactivated by hydrogen peroxide in the polymerization conducted in the presence of a polar organic solvent under mild reaction conditions of atmospheric temperature and pressure to economically produce desired phenolic polymers having excellent water and chemical resistances with high yield.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a process for preparing phenolic polymers economically having water resistance and chemical resistance in high yield by utilizing the peroxidase produced by Coprinus cinereus. 